1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to solar tracking systems and more particularly to a mount for a collector dish in a tracking system for continuously orienting a collector dish relative to a line drawn from the sun and extended perpendicularly through the plane of the collector dish, hereinafter referred to as a sun line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Systems for tracking moving celestial bodies are notoriously old. Usually such systems include a mount supported by a complex arrangement of gimbal rings through which compound rotation of the mount is accommodated as simultaneous biaxial rotation is achieved. Of course, as can be appreciated by those familiar with the design and operation of tracking devices, the design requirements which must be met in order to facilitate simultaneous biaxial rotation results in structure of a massive and complex nature.
In an attempt to overcome the various difficulties encountered when emloying a plurality of interrelated gimbal rings, it has been suggested that intersecting camways be provided through which a translation of a single axis can be accommodated in order that both diurnal and seasonal tracking be facilitated. However, these efforts have not proven to be entirely satisfactory because of attendant undesirable cost and complexity factors.
Since complexity in design and fabrication in tracking systems often results in increased production and maintenance costs being experienced, attended by a general reduction in total reliability, it can be appreciated that there currently exists a need for a simple and reliable mount for a collector dish which is capable of utilizing simple rotary motion in performing both seasonal and diurnal solar tracking functions. This need is emphasized in instances where the primary purpose for performing solar tracking is to collect solar energy at minimal costs.
It is, therefore, a general purpose of the instant invention to provide in a solar tracking system having a solar energy collector dish, an improved mount for continuously orienting the collector dish relative to the sun line utilizing the principles of simple rotary motion.